Familton
by TheTinyDiamond
Summary: An AU about the Hamilcast as children, will do every song in the soundtrack ( cut songs too,), there is no death, and it contains minor various ships. Collab with Nerdywolfie
1. Prologue: Hammy Runs Away

It was a cold night when a small boy ran, with nothing but the clothes on his back and a map of the surrounding area. It was near midnight when the boy stopped running. He was in front of a shelter with an old Victorian appearance. He knocked on the door heaving from exhaustion, and the doors opened, revealing a kindly, old lady.

"What's your name, son?" the lady inquired,

"A- Alexander, Hamilton." the small boy wheezed in between staggered breaths.

"Well come on in Alex. You must be tired." the lady replied. "Speaking of which, where are you from?"

"Unimportant but, I stowed away on a ship to New York, then bought a map of the area, and ran here."

"Wow." the lady whistled quietly, "Quite an achievement for a boy your size."

"It certainly wasn't easy," Alex spoke solemnly.

"Well come on in. It's cold out there, and considering that I'm in a winter coat, and you're in just a thin shirt, pants, and a light jacket."

"Thanks, Mrs. um, what's your name?"

"Mrs. Frello."

"Thanks for taking me in for the night, Mrs. Frello."

"No problem, it's what I do. It's my job to take homeless people for the night and see if they can get a foothold in society the next day if they can't they come back that night. You shouldn't have a problem, though, you'll either find an orphanage to go to, or find a place that takes children for work, you're more likely to end up with the former, though."

When the next day arrived, Hamilton was back on the road, with a heavier coat, a full stomach, and a good night's sleep. Within an hour he had found an orphanage, and yet, hoping he could find somewhere else to go, he avoided it. It was this very decision that caused him to end up living with some of the wealthiest people in America.

Two hours after Alexander had passed by the orphanage, he was walking along the side of the road, the light snow that had fallen overnight crunching under his boots as he shivered. Despite the insurmountable odds, a bright, expensive-looking Volkswagen pulled up beside him. The window rolled down and a sharply-dressed, decorated veteran looked out,

"You okay kid? Where are you from, wherever you are going, I'm willing to get you there. Come on, get in. Take a break from the cold." the veteran said

" Oh, ok sir." Hamilton replied.

" So, where are you from? Where are you going? Oh, pardon my manners, I'm George Washington, I was a general in Iraq, and now I teach elementary school at PS 130." Alex looked at the man and simply replied "Unimportant. I have nowhere to go however, so if you would please point me in the right direction. It would be greatly appreciated." to this Washington replied as follows,

"Whatever do you mean you have nowhere to go? You clearly immigrated so you must have parents to go home to."

"My parents are on Nevis, sir. I stowed away on a ship to New York and just barely had enough money to buy a map of New York at a vendor set up near the port. To put it simply: I'm a parentless, penniless, ragamuffin."

Washington smiled at Alexander's statement of what would otherwise be self-pity but in his case was stated with an aura of simple, factual truth.

"Well, I'll be damned. Sorry for the profanity Alex.

"Oh, it doesn't bother me. The only reason I'm here is because my parents' relationship has gotten to the point where every word to the other is death threats or profanities."

"I'm quite honestly not sure what to do with that information." "But how about this, Alex: I buy you a plane ticket to Nevis because you let slip that your parents are there, and you go back with your parents. I mean you or they have to feel some kind of love for the other. Right?" Washington replied hopefully,

"Mr. Washington, I hate my dad and he hates me. My mom and I love each other but she isn't going to divorce so, I just can't go back." Alexander stated coldly,

"What do we do with you then?"

"Like I said, point me in the right direction to find loving parents or a job."

"I don't know about Nevis but child labor laws in America make it impossible for you to find a job at your age."

"Then show me an orphanage where I can find a set of loving parents," Alexander interjected,

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"I might be able to get you a set of loving parents"

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Washington took his phone out and called who Alex assumed was his wife. Ten minutes later he ended the call and simply said, "Son, you've got parents."

"Who are they? Are they close friends? Are they loving?"

"Alex, it's us."

"Who is us?"

"It's me and Martha, or should I say, Mom."

"So I'm a Washington?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Mr. Washington. Thank you so much."

"Dad. Just call me dad. No need to be formal, after all, we're essentially father and son as of now."

After a few days living with the Washingtons, Alexander began to open up to George, Martha, and his brother Charles Lee more, (although he still hated it when George or Martha called him Son) and George had decided to enroll him at the same time as his brother in one of New York City's finest public schools.


	2. Chapter 1: Alexander?

"How does a bully, orphan, adopted child and a Scotsman, whose family's poor, penniless even, and loveless, stow away on a ship and end up living with our teacher?" Aaron spat,

"The five year old, kindergartener at '130, gets pretty far by working much, much harder, by being much, much smarter, by fourth week, he's in charge of Washington's classroom." John sang,

"And every day while kids were being bullied and put in their place, across the waves, he struggled and looked for his shot. Inside he was longing for something to have some fun with, Hamilton was ready to beg, steal or trade." Thomas responded,

"Then his parents got worse and trouble seemed to just loom, Alex saw his future getting ever even more sad, put a crayon to his forehead connected it to his brain and he wrote his first sentence, a te- testa-ment, to his pain." James whispered,

"When, the word got around, people said "This kid is crazy, man" he was bullied endlessly, so he stowed away to the United States, just to get an education and forget his troubled past, said "The world is gonna know my name!" what's your name man?"

"Alexander Hamilton, though you can all just call me Hammy if you want, and there's a million things I haven't done. But just you wait, just you wait..." Alex finally responded,

"When he was four his daddy screamed at him for nothing. A year later see Alex's mother sub- submissive, half-dead, could as much been a slave, treated badly-" Eliza said softly,

"And then Alex left them, got out of there quick." Everyone whispered.

"Moved in with some friends and that worked just as while as with his parents. Left him with nothing but shame, bona fide. Something new inside, a voice saying:

"Alex, take matters into your hands."

he started retreating and saving every penny that he got." George said,

"There would have been nothing left to do for someone with less smarts. He would've been dead or penniless, without a cent to get him favors. He started helping out at odd jobs just to get by, trading bread and butter; all the things he can't have paid for." Aaron cried, "Cheating for every page he could get his hands on, planning for the future, see him now as he gets off the deck of a ship that he stowed away on, in New York he would have a new life."

"Hey Alexander Hamilton! We are waiting on the sides for you. You never backed down. You never learned to take a break! " Everyone sang harmoniously, "Oh Alexander Hamilton, when PS-130 sings for you, will they know what you overcame? Will they know that you changed the game? The school will never be the same, oh!"

"The ship's coming to the port now, see if you can spot him, another person who's coming up from the bottom, his enemies destroyed his rep, the school started to hate him." Burr sang,

"We fought with him," the Revolutionaries shouted,

"Me? I lied for him." John said,

"Me? I trusted him." Washington muttered,

"Me? I loved him." most of the girls said,

"And me? I'm the dang fool that fought him."


	3. Chapter 2: What's your name?

On his first day, Alex raced over to a boy near the entrance of the building, as Charles went off in another direction, who was reading a rather large book for someone his age.

"Pardon me. Who are you?" Alex asked,

"The answer depends on who's asking." the boy replied indifferently.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton. Though in the family I'm more commonly referred to as Hammy."

"And my name is Aaron Burr."

"Oh, I've heard of you. Mr. Washington told me about everyone in the class I'm in."

"Cool. If he hasn't already, I'll show you around. Can I get you a juice box?"

"That would be nice."

"And while we're talking, here's some advice: Talk less. Smile more."

"What? You can't be serious." Hamilton laughed, shaking his head as he poked a hole into his juice box.

"I am serious. Fools who talk like that end up getting into trouble" Aaron looked at Hamilton sternly.

From across the school lawn where all the students were getting dropped off, Alexander and Aaron could hear the laughter coming from a small group of students. Curiosity getting the better of him, Alexander decided to follow the sound, with Aaron being dragged unceremoniously behind him and his juice box long forgotten.

"Yo yo what time is it?" Came from one of the kids in the group, a boy who looked to be the same age as Alexander, with a spray of freckles dotted across his face and long, curly, hair in a messy ponytail.

"Showtime!" two other boys joined in unison, both taller than Alex, one with a thick accent also with his hair in a ponytail and the other wearing a bandana around his head.

"Like I said," Aaron muttered.

"I'm John Laurens in the place to be. Two boxes of Sammy Adams but I'm working on three! Those bullies don't want it with me cause I will bop-chicka-plop those kids 'till we're free!" The kid with an accent joined in.

"Oui oui mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette, the Lancelot of the elementary set. I came from afar just to say 'Bonsoir!'

Tell the principal 'casse toi!' Who's the best? C'est moi!" To finish their little game, the kid with the bandana spit his verse.

"Brah brah, I'm Hercules Mulligan up in it lovin' it, yes I heard your 'sitter said 'come again?' Laurens and Lafayette snickered,

"Ayyyyy"

"Lock up ya sisters and horses course it's hard to play games of tag after four sets of chores," Mulligan laughed,

"Yeah." Lafayette agreed.

"No more jokes, throw me another juice son!" (the boys had gotten a little too rowdy and spilled a lot of theirs on the grass.) "Let's raise a couple more to the revolution!" The boys cheered.

After catching a glance at Aaron out of the corner of his eye Laurens yelled,

"If ain't it the prodigy of second grade, give us a verse, drop some knowledge!"

"Look, you're taking a stand" Aaron walked up to the group showing maximum saltiness "You spit I'ma sit we'll see what happens."

"Burr, the revolution's coming, what do you stall for?"

"If you stand for nothing Burr, what do you fall for?" Alex asked,

"Who are you?" the group inquired, each in turn. The question hung in the air unanswered when their teacher Benjamin Franklin called them inside for class.


	4. Chapter 3: My Shot

"... And you are?" their teacher, Benjamin Franklin asked, confused by the new student whom was contributing to the usual cacophony of the "Revolutionaries", the name the boys used to refer to their group. Alexander shouted,

"I am not throwing away my shot!" making a few heads (especially one of a girl in a beautiful blue skirt with black hair) turn in his direction. Franklin laughed,

"Ah you must be our new student, Alexander Hamilton and I see you've met the Revolutionaries", at that the boys high-fived each other. "Yes Mr. Franklin. And you can just call me Alex."

"Now since we already started late let's get to work."

During Alexander's lunch period, he sat with the Revolutionaries and they talked about the recent "drama" at their school.

"So, now that you know who we are, here's what you need to know."Mulligan explained, "Lafayette's a French exchange student, Burr is our school's prodigy; that's why he's in 3rd grade while he's the same age as us, and we're in a war with the older kids."

"Got that so far?" Laurens butted in, interrupting Mulligan's explanation.

"Woah slow down. So you're saying that all of us," Alexander gestured to all of the kids that were in the lower grades, "are going to fight with kids that are double our size, age, and strength?" "Well duh. If we don't do this then who will set us free from their t-rany?"Laurens struggled with the word he used as he had heard it only before in history class


	5. Chapter 4: The Story of Today

The group was comprised of a bunch of teachers who were attracted to the lunchroom by the unusually high volume in the cafeteria. When they walked in, the first thing they saw was that new kid, Alexander cheering John on as he yelled while on top of the table, and they immediately began to reprimand the group, giving detention for 'Unruly behavior'.

Later That Day

"That was pretty cool, what you did John." Alex whispered to the South Carolinian in the seat next to him. But now Aaron, who had also been put in detention despite trying to calm Alex down, spoke up, "No, Alex. You disrupted lunch and got us in trouble, and I think he was one of the main reasons we're in so much trouble."

Now Lafayette retorted to both of them, "Alex listen, you definitely took this too far, but Aaron, I think Alex was kinda right. Most of the kids who have been here before, think they need to change things, but none of us knew how, until Alex showed up."

"Yeah, but couldn't we try a more," here Aaron paused because in spite of his above average size vocabulary, this was a word he still had problems pronouncing, "dip-lo-matic form of change?"

"What is diplomatic? Is it a way of getting what you want really quickly?" John asked innocently,

"Sometimes, it's a way of getting what you want through peace and deals. Although it's usually slower than using fighting to get what you want, it helps to keep people happy and not angry." Aaron explained.

"You know what, it sounds stupid. Sure it sounds nice and all for adults do to but these guys have been beating up everyone that was younger than them for as long as anyone can remember. It's time that we took a stand and put them in their place! " Mulligan nodded his head and finally spoke up, "Aaron, your idea would work if the older kids were actually worth being nice to. They've stolen our lunch money, made us get into fights with kids from other schools, even took over the places where everyone used to hang out and said only the younger kids weren't allowed there anymore. These guys have been controlling the younger grades for too long, the only reason good enough for us to not do this would be to keep those kids that are too scared to do anything about this safe!" he concluded with a loud slam on the desk he was sitting in. He wasn't afraid of showing his enthusiasm for this new found cause since he was used to sitting in detentions before and wasn't scared to let the teachers know that. Thankfully, the teacher watching over them wasn't too concerned about what they were saying due to how he had noticed the older students abusing their seniority over the younger students and had mentioned it to one of his colleagues. He kept silent throughout their conversations, letting the kids spitball ideas and opinions back at each other until their detention was over and he had to usher the bunch outside so they could be taken home.

Washington arrived at the front door of the school the second they had opened and the group of boys (including Burr) had ran out to greet him. "I heard you boys got into some trouble lately-" George looked at the boys but before he could continue Charles jumped out of the car "Aaron, you got detention! What the heck did you guys do to get him into trouble? He growled at his adopted brother and his friends "It doesn't matter how I got in trouble my detention is over and hopefully I don't have to go back." Burr had managed to say while helping Laurens cover Hammy's mouth before he erupted. "Alexander, Charles, if I have to hear any more out of either of you today Martha and I will come up with a personal punishment for each of you, now get in the car." The two boys sensed that their best option to continue their fight would be to wait went they got home so they hopped into the car while the rest of the gang crammed in between them.

A few days later the Revolutionaries and Burr sat in Alexander's kitchen drinking juice boxes and mulling over what they were going to about their new revolution. Or to be fair everyone but Burr since he was thinking of ways to impress a certain lady in his class. That was until Alex slammed his juice box down upon the realization of a sudden thought. "I may not go out and see our glory!" "Yeah we know, if you don't go out then we don't go, we're pretty much a package deal, remember?" Mulligan punched him lightly in the shoulder. "But I get what you mean, who knows if this whole revolution will even work out, we could get detentions again or even suspensions if this becomes too big of a mess but-" he was cut off as Laurens, Lafayette, and Hamilton raised their boxes in the air and shouted 'I will gladly join the fight'

"And when our classmates tell our story…" Alexander mused, "They'll tell the story of today" the boys finished for him. "Let's have another round of juice boxes!" they chorused in unison,

"A toast to our revolution and health!" John said as he held up his juice box hoping the other children would get the hint.

They did. As they lightly touched their boxes together, it inspired another round of jubilation amongst the Revolutionaries;

"Raise a box to freedom, something they can never take away! No matter what they tell you, raise a box to the four of us!" Laurens repeated once more.

"Tomorrow there'll be more of us!" Hercules shouted,

After a few more minutes of talk of revolution the children heard a couple pairs of footsteps coming down the hall, accompanied by two pairs of adult voices, one of which was recognized by all of the children, and one which had Lafayette getting up from the his chair at the table, and greeting his grandfather with an enthusiastic "Bonjour pépé!", reverting to his grandfather's native language as an expression of joy, despite fully knowing the man could speak near-perfect english. He then switched back to say goodbye to his friends and Mr. Washington.

The next parent to show was John's mother to which he got up and ran over to her as she walked through the doorway of the house and said hello to Washington, and greeted a slightly sugar-high John with an enthusiastic "Hello Jacky", where she scooped him up into a hug, while continuing with "Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yeah mommy, I had a lot of fun with Alex and Herc and Laf and we had a **BUNCH** of apple juice and it was amazing and then we were talking about how we're starting a revolution at school and that everyone's calling us the 'Revolutionaries' now!"

"I can tell you had apple juice, you're a complete whirlwind of sugar. You're Mommy's whirlwind though." She said as she gave him a little peck on his forehead. While 'Jacky' and his mom were having a moment, Hercules and Alex were trying their hardest to muffle their giggles from watching John and his mom right before a big muscular man crashed through the doors, almost knocking John and his mother down.

"Ah that's my boy!" The man thundered "Hey Dad what's up!" Hercules practically leapt onto his father's back in a piggy back ride while they somehow managed to give each other noogies. "Hey Burr, wanna come home with us? My dad could take you home to your Uncle.

"Sure"

Alright let's go! See you guys later! Mulligan yelled as he waved to Alex and the rest of the gang with Burr trailing behind and everyone followed behind them as Alex went back upstairs to his room.


End file.
